1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio telecommunications network, to user equipment for the network and to a method and program for operating the equipment and the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The background to invention will be explained against the applicants' realisation that even in second generation networks all known planned services are near real time.